Two Hearts
by Sera Uchiha
Summary: Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, menikmati birunya langit, menghitung jumlah bintang di atas sana, dan mengarungi samudera bersama. Bahkan, karam ditengah laut bersama dengan ombak yang berderu pun tak masalah bila aku "denganmu".


**Two Hearts**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt**

**Summary: Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, menikmati birunya langit, menghitung jumlah bintang di atas sana, dan mengarungi samudera bersama. Bahkan, karam ditengah laut bersama dengan ombak yang berderu pun tak masalah bila aku "denganmu".**

**NaruSaku - NaruHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, Hinata!" Naruto, nama bocah laki-laki ini, berteriak memanggil nama Hinata agar terus mengejarnya. "Lari, Hinata!"

Seraya mengatur napasnya, ia berusaha terus memacu kakinya agar bergerak mengikuti keinginannya.

Dari atas bukit, Naruto meneriaki Hinata. Menyemangatinya.

_Bruk_.

Melihat Hinata terjatuh, refleks ia bergerak untuk menolongnya. "Hey, kau tak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Ha'i!_" Hinata meraih jemari Naruto dan berdiri. Memberikan bekal yang sengaja ia bawa untuk dimakan bersama dengan Naruto.

"_Yosh! _Sini, aku bantu, ya." ujar Naruto seraya mengambil keranjang pikniknya.

Mereka pun duduk di atas bukit berdua. Menunggu sang mentari pulang ke peradabannya.

Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sama-sama anak yatim piatu.

Kilas balik, ibu Naruto meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Resiko tinggi harus ditempuh oleh Kushina—ibu Naruto—ketika melahirkan Naruto. Usianya memang sudah tidak muda, 36 tahun. Padahal, keberadaan Naruto sudah dinanti-nanti Kushina dan Minato selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Namun, takdir tak bisa dipungkiri, "keberadaan Naruto harus dibayar dengan kematian Kushina" kata tetangganya. Bukan, ini bukan salah Naruto. Ini sudah takdir dari yang di atas.

Sedangkan ayahnya, Minato, meninggal karena misi di medan perang kala itu. Dan Naruto pun harus menjalankan kehidupan tanpa orangtua disampingnya. Padahal, usianya kala itu baru memijak 8 tahun.

Orangtua Hinata, keduanya meninggal saat hendak pulang setelah membelikan Hinata kado untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 7. Mereka meninggal karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi bersama Hanabi—adiknya—jatuh ke jurang dan mobilnya meledak, hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berguna.

Saat ini, mereka tinggal bersama anak yatim piatu lainnya di _Konoha Child Foundation _yang diasuh langsung oleh pendirinya, Iruka Umino dan segenap pengurus lainnya.

"Kau tak memakannya, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto seraya masih menikmati santapannya, roti isi selai.

"_Ne, _aku teringat orangtuaku. Dan Hanabi. Aku sangat sedih, Naruto-_kun_. Mengapa aku ini sangat lemah. Bahkan, untuk lari pun aku tidak kuat." Hinata menangis terisak, menyadari mengapa dirinya sangat lemah.

"Eh, jangan menangis, Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto kebingungan harus bagaimana agar Hinata berhenti menangis. "Hmm, kau itu tidak lemah,"

Hinata menatap ke _sapphire_ Naruto.

"Ya, kau tidak lemah. Hatimu itu terlalu lembut. Kau itu baik. Baik itu bukan berarti lemah, justru, kebaikan itulah yang akan menjadi kekuatanmu-_ttebayo_." jelas Naruto menyemangati. "Hey, ternyata ini sudah hampir malam. Ayo, pulang. Daripada harus membuat Iruka-_san _panik dan memarahi kita. Ya, 'kan?" Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata meraihnya dan segera menghapus air matanya.

'Naruto-_kun_, jangan pernah pergi dariku.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaa! Bangun! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, lho!" teriak Mebuki, sang ibu, yang berusaha membangunkan anak gadisnya ini.

"Ngg .. 5 menit lagi, ya, _kaa-san_. Aku sangat ngantuk.." tawar Sakura seraya menarik selimut merah mudanya kembali.

"Aih, dasar gadis tak rupa gadis! Ayolah, kau sudah 12 tahun, Sakura! Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil begini!" Mebuki kesal.

"Eh, ada apa ini, pagi-pagi, ayah sudah disuguhi teriakan." suara berat terdengar dari jauh. Kizashi, ayah Sakura, menghampiri isterinya.

"Ini, lho, Sakura susah dibangunkan. Ini 'kan sudah jam 7, dia harus segera berangkat sekolah." jelas Mebuki

Kizashi lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas. Entah kenapa, anak gadisnya satu ini memang sedikit menyebalkan. "Mungkin dia lelah. Kemarin 'kan habis main dari rumah Sasuke. Anaknya Fugaku-_san_. Biarkan sajalah hari ini tidak sekolah."

Diam-diam, di balik selimut, Sakura berteriak girang dalam hatinya. Kebetulan, ia memang sedang malas sekolah. Apalagi, harus bertemu dengan Lee, siswa yang selalu genit padanya.

"Baiklah." jawab Mebuki mengalah. Ia tak mau sering-sering marah. Jangan sampai kulit mulus nan putihnya itu cepat keriput. Ia harus selalu menjaga 'kecantikannya', jangan sampai kalah dengan Tsunade, nenek-nenek yang sudah kepala lima namun masih awet muda dan seksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_!" seru Naruto dan Hinata yang baru pulang sekolah. Mereka pun merebahkan tas mereka di sofa.

Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu buku tulisnya. Kertasnya didominasi oleh angka-angka, Matematika rupanya.

"Hinata, aku masih belum mengerti dengan pelajaran Matematika yang diajarkan Genma-_sensei_ tadi. Kau mau mengajarkan—" belum selesai Naruto bicara, "Si Maniak Anjing" sudah memotongnya.

"Hinata, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "_Ne, gomen, _Naruto-_kun. _Aku bantu Kiba dulu, tak apa?" tanya Hinata

"Yaa." jawab Naruto singkat.

Sekitar 5 menit Naruto menunggu. Ia berusaha memahami angka-angka dihadapannya seraya menunggu Hinata selesai dengan urusannya dengan Kiba.

_Tik tik tik._

"Dor!" seseorang mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang konsentrasi.

"Argh, Iruka-_san _membuatku terkejut saja. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Naruto seraya menatap Iruka bosan karena sudah menghamburkan konsentrasinya.

"Ayo ke ruanganku dulu. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." jawab Iruka seraya melangkah menuju ruangannya. Naruto membuntutinya diiringi rasa kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kizashi menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memijat pelan dahinya yang berdenyut. Kesal. Ya, itu yang tengah dirasakannya setelah membaca surat peringatan atas kenakalan Sakura di sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia nyaris saja mematahkan tulang Lee, temannya.

"Sudah kuduga, Sakura memang kurang teman. Ia selalu merasa kesepian" ujar Mebuki seraya mengelus punggung suaminya agar tenang.

"Kurang teman bagaimana lagi? Sasuke? Ino? Itu juga temannya, kan? Memang dasarnya saja dia yang nakal" Kizashi semakin tak karuan pikirannya.

"Kudengar, Sakura belakangan ini kecewa karena Sasuke lebih memilih berteman dengan Ino dibanding dengannya. Makanya, ia jadi seganas ini, hmm," Mebuki menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuk di dagunya sehingga membentuk tanda _checklist_. "Oh, ya, tadi pagi aku sudah menghubungi Yayasan Anak yang ada di Konoha"

"Yayasan anak yatim piatu itu? Untuk apa? Kau ingin Sakura dirawat disana?" tanya Kizashi dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Mebuki ber-_sweatdrop_. "_Baka. _Maksudku, aku mengadopsi salah satu anak yang sepantaran dengan Sakura agar bisa menjadi kakaknya"

"Kau yakin Sakura akan berubah bila dia punya kakak?" tanya Kizashi seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku meminta anak laki-laki yang menjadi kakaknya. Tentu dia akan senang, hahaha!" Mebuki tertawa renyah (baca: garing!). "Besok kita jemput anaknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang ingin mengadopsiku?!" Naruto terkejut sampai-sampai tumpukan kertas yang tertata rapi diatas meja Iruka berhamburan.

"Pssst .. Jangan berteriak bisa?" Iruka menyuruh Naruto agar tidak berteriak. Kalau terdengar sampai luar, pasti akan ramai. "Ya, keluarga Haruno mengadopsimu. Besok, mereka akan menjemputmu ke sini. Jadi, berkemas-kemaslah dan bersiap bergabung dengan keluarga barumu." ucap Iruka dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih.

"_Ne, _aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini-_ttebayo_. Aku tidak ingin—Huaaa!" tangisan Naruto pecah.

"Aku juga, Naruto. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Yakinlah, keluarga barumu kelak akan lebih baik dari ini"

Naruto mengangguk seraya menangis. Wajar, berat rasanya harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan meninggalkan tempat yang sudah 6 tahun memberi kenangan indah untuknya.

Iruka pun mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat sebagai tanda perpisahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak sekolah, Naruto? Kau sakit?" tanya Gaara yang sudah bersiap-siap berangkat dengan yang lainnya.

"Emh, tidak-_ttebayo_. Aku izin dulu hari ini." ucap Naruto seraya melahap _onigiri_.

"_Souka_.." jawab Gaara.

Naruto masih belum siap sebenarnya, harus meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Terutama Hinata. "Eh, Hinata mana?" tanya Naruto yang teringat dengan Hinata.

"Dia sudah berangkat lebih dahulu" jawab Gaara. "_Yosh! _Aku berangkat dulu, ya, Naruto".

Semuanya sudah berangkat sekolah. Lokasi sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Jam 12 siang nanti, keluarga Haruno akan menjemputmu. Sudah disiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa, kan?" tanya Iruka yang dibalas anggukan bocah berambut pirang itu. Iruka pun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum pendek arloji menunjuk ke arah angka 12. Itu artinya, sebentar lagi "keluarga baru" Naruto akan datang menjemput.

Naruto terus memandangi tiap sudut kamarnya. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah yang terjadi bersama teman-temannya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada boneka rubah berwarna jingga yang diberi nama Kurama. Masih terlihat bersih dan bagus seperti baru. Kurama merupakan boneka pemberian Hinata kala usianya menginjak 13 tahun. Ia pun mengambil boneka itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Suara mobil terdengar dari luar bangunan. Ia pun mengintip dari jendela. Benar, sepasang suami isteri datang._ Apakah mereka tidak punya anak sehingga mengadopsiku? _pikir Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya dan Tuan Haruno. Silakan duduk dulu, aku akan panggil Naruto" Iruka menyambut Mebuki dan Kizashi dengan hangat. "Naruto! Kemarilah, tamunya sudah datang!"

Naruto memijaki lantai kayu seraya membawa tas-tasnya. "Aku sudah siap, Iruka-_san_"

"Oh, jadi ini yang akan menjadi kakaknya Sakura? Waah, tampan sekali, ya!" puji Kizashi seraya menghampiri Naruto

'Sakura? Anak mereka?' batin Naruto

"Sepertinya, kita harus segera berangkat, Paman, Bibi." ucap Naruto

"Wah, sepertinya kau tak sabar, ya? Oh, ya mulai sekarang, kau panggil aku dan dia (Mebuki) "Ayah" dan "Ibu", mengerti?" ucap Kizashi

"_Ha'i, Oji—_err, maksudku, _tou-san_!"

Iruka pun membantu Naruto membawakan barang-barangnya dan meletakannya di bagasi mobil. "Senang-senang disana, ya, Naruto!" ucap Iruka

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mobil yang hendak berjalan itu. Tiba-tiba,

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil seseorang dengan lantang. Suaranya sangat 'khas' di telinga Naruto. "_Ne, _kau mau kemana?" ya, orang itu Hinata.

"Aku mau pulang bersama keluarga baruku, Hinata. Mm.." Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya ketika melihat mata _lavender _Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, Naruto ... Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sini!" Hinata memohon dengan segenap jiwa raganya. "Aku tak bisa tanpamu. Kau sahabatku! Kembalilah!"

"Tidak, Hinata. Masih ada Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, dan yang lainnya. _Sumimasen, _Hinata-_chan_"

"Tidaaaakkk! Kau tidak boleh pergi! _Hiks hiks hiks_" Hinata menangis terisak berusaha mencegah Naruto pergi.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kizashi. Naruto menyuruh "ayah baru"nya untuk segera menjalankan mobil agar ia tidak ikut menangis.

"Narutoooooo!" Hinata mengejar mobil Kizashi, namun, Iruka segera menarik lalu memeluknya. Hinata menangis di pelukan Iruka. "Iruka-_san _kenapa membiarkan Naruto pergi? _Hiks hiks.._"

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhnya di sini terus. Ia butuh keluarga baru. Ayolah, biarkan dia pergi. Biarkan dia bahagia, ya?" Iruka berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Yosh! Ini fic ketiga aku. Gomen kalau alurnya jelek. Arigatou kalau udah mau RnR hehehe. Chapter 2, diusahakan dilanjut secepat mungkin. Tapi, nggak janji juga, sih (?). Review, saran, kritik ditunggu :)


End file.
